Gundam Seed Alternate Paths
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Summery: What if a new ship and a new person ended up involved in the events of the C.E. universe? How will it affect the choices to come to our heroes and can they end the war between Naturals and Coordinators to bring peace to the Earth and what love will be found along the way pairings Kira/Flay Cagalli/Athrun Mu/Murrue Lacus/OC and OC/? please read and review and no flams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well boys and girls here is my first ever Gundam Seed fic which will be a retelling of the series, now I will tell you what the parings are at the end of this chapter. Now I will have an OC in this fic and like other writers they will be with some one but mine will be an Alien as I like to twist things around. Now I know most of you are already like WTF now just give it a chance as he will look human and is an OC Alien race too now If you are not a fan of Flay Allster, this story is not for you, I do not own Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai Animation.**

Legend: "Talking"

"_Thinking and radio communication"_

**Chapter 1 Meetings and new Friends**

The year is Cosmic Era 70. The Naturals, humans without any genetic enhancements, are fighting against the Coordinators, genetically enhanced humans. Originally, at the beginning of the war between the two, many thought that it was a forgone conclusion that the Naturals' 'unified' military force, the Earth Alliance, with their numerous forces would win the fight. ZAFT, the Coordinators' military force, proved that theory wrong with their advanced technology, primarily the Mobile Suit, and clever tactics. For many months now, both sides have been fighting to gain new territory and regain what was lost. Around this time, ZAFT unleashed their most devastating weapons at the time: the N-Jammers. Using many of them, ZAFT effectively cut power to most of the world.

The N-Jammers were devices which suppressed nuclear fission reactions by blocking the movement of free neutrons. Their effective range was so great that even a handful of these devices sufficiently covered the entire Earth, thus nullifying all nuclear weapons and power plants on the planet's surface. And since the N-Jammer also has the side effect of disrupting radio waves, they effectively cut communication across the world until the Naturals managed to come up with some direct communication systems that ignored the debilitating effects of the N-Jammers.

December 1st C.E. 70 Space colony Heliopolis

Darkness was all that could be seen except for the Space colony Heliopolis, which was a long cylinder which was attached to a mining asteroid. It was a place where both Coordinators and Naturals could live in peace with each other without either side hating the other. People like Kira Yamato and his friends, Miriallia Haw, Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk and Tolle Koenig, all of whom lived in peace without the fear of war or having to fight.

Yet things were about to change for all of them this year, as a bright flash an odd ship with smock coming out. The ship to anyone who saw it would think it looked odd and it was since this was an alien ship after all, the Astronema as it was called.

It had prism point on the front end of the ship, which started out small and got lager until it reached what looked like the bridge. Which was a dome on top of the prism shockingly it had a door right next to the bridge with no other way to get in. The back part was the most mysteries of all, with five wings coming out two were on the top of each side while on the bottom sides too. With the last wing underneath middle of the ship acting as a fin as a way to move more freely in fights, while the end of the ship had just got even lager with spikes all around the Cylinder end which dove inwards allowing the spike to cover most of it. However it was very old now and you could see the rust on parts on the ship with both small and large pips contacting to other parts of the ship, even a few wires were out of place too yet on all sides was a round devise that could be used as a barrier that is hard to penetrate once activated.

On the inside a man who looked only nineteen and looked human too, was running around the console of his ship. All around him parts of his ship was on fire with explosions in the back ground going off with parts of the ship coming apart, with glass from his computers even a few of the pillars that he had as decoration fell and smashed into pieces. The smoke made it hard to even see his face that was until he moved his face closer to one of the few computers that were still working.

Moving the computer closer so he could see it the man looked at what was going on all over the screen it said system failure. The man just looked at then computer with a frown on his face not liking what he saw, from what he said he was going to crash and into this space station too.

Moving to where there was no smoke it was then you could see him, he had short black hair that was not too messy but neat along with brown eyes. He also had a pair of blue jeans and a black t shirt on him while on his feet was a black and white sneakers on. His name was Shamano or that was what most knew him by anyway in all the universe and realities he had gong too. He race was known as Trimonights and was now all that was left of them from a war that had killed all of his people add that they were stabbed in the back by their allies too.

Shamano just looked at the computer with a worried expression on his face as he looked at where his ship was heading. He knew that his ship would crash into this space colony killing everyone who lived there, this was something he didn't like. After all his ship was recently attacked on its way to Earth so he could visit the old planet that he loved so, it was like a second home to him, one that he loved to go to as much as he could.

"Damn it I knew I shouldn't have taken that turn on Natrem system, that fight took a lot out of my ship." He said to himself making his way towards the controls and reduced the size of his ship, as it that way he wouldn't kill all those who lived on this colony.

With that done he not knew he had to make his ship transparent so it could go right through the Space Colony. But he knew that would mean it could be stuck there for quite some time, so Shamano quickly ran up the stairs to the second consol as he activated away to make his ship land on the colony safely. As the ship got ready to enter into the colony it was it detected from inside the colony by Morgenroete who wondered what was going on.

While this was going on two of Morgenroete staff were just talking on what was going on and drinking coffee that was until the alarm went off.

One of the workers ran over to the computer consol and "Hey what going on? Do you think it could be a civilian vessel?" The first Morgenroete officer asked, looking at the inbound vessel.

"I don't really know, but it not showing up as any known vessel that we know of, come in unknown vessel I repeat come in unknown vessel you're entering a Neutral section." The second said as he soon picked up a response.

"_Yes um hello, I kind of have a problem you see with my ship and I can't stop it from crashing into your Colony!" _

They heard the voice of a young man say. "_Also my ship is nothing more then a civilian vessel requesting refuge on your colony, as I have taken major damage." _He said once again.

The two Morgenroete officers just looked at each other and nodded knowing what they had to do. "Well it's a good thing we made it night so nobody would see the ship then, after all that is the last thing we need is to make the people panic."

Yet from his ship Shamano heard this. "_Well, you won't have to worry about that as my ship has a armor that makes it hide better at night and as you said since its night it only hides my ship even better then, then it would in the day time." _He told the two with a confident voice letting them know he would make sure he would not be seen by anyone.

The two Morgenroete officers once again looked at each other and nodded knowing they should help him. "Alright then there is a hanger that you can land in that should keep your ship safe and away from other people from knowing about it." The first said.

With that done second Morgenroete officer went over to the consol that would open the hanger door for the ship. Once he was there he typed as fast as he could to open the doors and even told the other workers to get everything out the way, the hanger itself was already empty with just a few crates in the way.

"Hurry everyone we need to get out of here now as that ship can land in here at any moment!" A man yelled to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile in the park of Heliopolis Kira Yamato were walking with his two friends Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw.

They had all just finished another long day of robotics engineering course at the local college. The three just looked up at the stars that they could now see, even if it was just a simulation from the outside Tolle just gave a light laugh as he suddenly thought of something, which his two friends took notice of as they looked at him.

"What so funny Tolle?" His girlfriend Miriallia asked or Mir as her friends called her, she had light brown hair with blue eye. She was also wearing a orange dress on her with two orange sleeves on each or her arm while around her chest was white with a hint of yellow, she also had long white socks on with brown shoes on her and was holding a brown bag over her shoulder.

Tolle just looked over at her with a smile on his face and like Miriallia he too had brown hair, only his was more dark then hers. He was wearing a green vest with a blue T-shirt on he also had dark blue jeans on him as well. "Well I was just thinking you two, what if we're not the only intelligent life, what is there is out there somewhere?" He asked still looking up thinking of all the life that was out in space.

Both Kira and Miriallia just laughed at this, thinking that he was joking. "Come on Tolle really Aliens, I mean they could be out there." Kira said as he looked over at his friend with a smile. "But I just don't thinking that any would ever want to come to us." Kira said looking down at the ground. "I mean with what both the Earth and PLANT's fighting why would they." Kira said.

The three just looked at each other and remained silent it was only then that the three saw something in the sky. "Hey what do you think that is?" She asked looking at the two with a curious face.

Tolle just looked over at his girlfriend with a smile and put his arm around her. "Hey its most likely nothing Mir, after all they could just be showing as shooting start from outside or projecting one." Tolle said with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

Kira just gave a smile at the two. "Why don't we just watch it I mean we could all make a wish?" He said which made his two friends smile when he said this. "Hey what are you two looking at his two friends."Tolle just kept looking at his friend knowing what wish he would want to make if he could and the same could be said for Miriallia as well. "We both know what it is you want to wish for Kira." Tolle said with a large smile on his face.

Yet Kira on the other hand just looked at Tolle. "What do you mean by that Tolle?" Kira asked wondering what his friend was smile at.

Tolle just gave a light laugh at this. "Well Kira, there is a certain redhead girl that both me and Mir know you're in love with." Tolle teased with a smile.

Kira just blushed when Tolle said this knowing who he was talking about, it was no secret really that his two friends know this. The girl that they were all talking about was none other than Flay Allster which a few people knew about Kira in love with her save for Tolle and Miriallia.

"Tolle's right Kira I mean we have both seen the way you look at her in class." Miriallia said with a smile.

Kira just blushed at what his two friends said to him, knowing full well that it was true he was in love with the redheaded beauty. Plus no matter what he tried to tell the two, Kira knew that they would say he was just making up a lie, or even just to get out of the conversation that they were talking about.

Yet the two teens just laughed playful at Kira. "You know Kira, you should tell her I mean me and Tolle can't stand to see you like this." Miriallia said with a smile.

Kira on the other hand just shook his head at what she told him. "Mir, you know that she's engaged to Sai." Kira said to her, while she just lowered her head knowing it was true.

Everyone knew that both Sai and Flay were in an arranged to be married something Kira didn't like as he thought that two people should love each other. Not just get married because their parents said they should, or that it would be good for them.

"Besides you know how she feels about Coordinators." Kira said with a frown as he looked at the two.

It was no secret that Flay didn't like or even trust Coordinators thanks to her father distrust of them. But Kira was happy that she didn't know he was one, as only ones to know that Kira was a first generation Coordinator were the people he was close to, and that he trusted. With that all three just looked at the star one last time before each made their way home, each saying goodbye to the other.

* * *

Meanwhile the shooting star was none other than the Alien ship belonging to Shamano, who was heading to the Morgenroete hanger. The outside right not looked like it have it a very big battle with holes on half the ship, to the people who were waiting for it they knew that it had taken a lot of damage to it.

Yet the inside was much worse then the outside with flame almost everywhere all Shamano could see was fire and smock from his computers. He knew that he had to land his ship soon or all the power would go and he would lose his ship that he had for a long time.

Shamano on the other hand was running around his ship making sure that this did not happen. "Alright let's see him I'm there yet." He said as he turned on a screen that made him able to see what was going on as everything else was down.

He just gave a weak smile as he saw the hanger door open and decided to make his way there. "Ahhh that's good, I can just about land the old girl in there." He said to himself with a smile.

With that his ship made its way to the hanger that was already opened for him, while most of the personnel were moving out the way. As some saw the ship was now getting even closer now as more workers ran out the way, it was a good thing that they had moved everything out of the way. Or it would have caused a lot more damage to not only this ship that was coming it but to the hanger as well, yet there was a few thing that was still in the way such as pipe railings and a maintenance shed which was not that big.

"Everyone hurry up and move we're out of time!" One yelled as he saw the ship getting closer and closer.

With that all the workers just got out of the way, and just in time has the ship crashed right into the hanger with a loud crash. The only thing that the Morgenroete workers could see was smock and most wondered what was going on, as they hoped that the person who had been talking to them was alright. Very slowly the smock started to die down and they were now going to see the ship, yet they saw was just a small metal maintenance shed with a warning sign saying keep out danger.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ship, once the ship hand landed Shamano activated his ships chameleon circuit which was primarily designed to allow his ship to more easily blend into its surroundings. When it materialized or even land in a new location, within the first nanosecond of landing its chameleon circuit analyzed the surrounding area, calculated a twelve-dimensional data map of all objects within a thousand-mile radius, and then determined which outer shell would best blend in with the environment.

Which had chosen to look like a maintenance shed, this would also help Shamano get out of his ship as well, so slowly after picking himself up from the floor he picked up his light brown overcoat. As he started to make his way outside to see where he was, he could only hope that is was a place that he was told to land.

Outside a few just looked around wondering where the ship had gone as they were sure that it had landed. "Hey where did the ship go?" One asked looking around the hanger for any trace of it.

One of the younger workers just looked around as well not seeing the ship had not broken the back end of the hanger. "I don't but from the looks of it must be in here, as the hanger has no damage to it." He said.

It was then that the maintenance shed door opened up with smoke coming out of it. "Oh man talk about a rough landing." He said stepping out taking a deep breath.

While the Morgenroete officers could only look at the person, who just walked out and shocked by the young man that had just come out. "Is that the one who we were talking to, he's just a teenager." He said looking at the person who stepped out.

It was then that Shamano looked at the people with a grin on his face. "Oh hello pleased to meet you all sorry about what happened never had to crash land like that before." He told them with a smile as he looked at his ship with a smile at what the chameleon circuit had made his ship look like.

"Hmmmm, well from the looks of it the chameleon circuit made my ship look like a Maintenance shed." He said with a smile as he placed his hand I his pockets. "I have to say this is the best I've had." He said talking to himself.

As this was going on, some of the Morgenroete officers just continued to look on until one young technician named Selena Hikari. A young bright girl at only 16 with light blond hair and emerald green eyes, she was a bit of a tomboy at times but deep down she was very kind hearted to those around her. Selena had moved to Orb like others to get away from the war that was going on, even if she was a Coordinator she knew that there were people in the PLANT's that hated the Naturals for what they had done at Junius 7.

Selena just slowly closed her eyes she had received at lot of hate from a few of her fellow Coordinators on Aprilius after the attack. She had been called a Natural lover and even traitor too it was why she moved to Orb to just get away from all the hate she got.

Yet she also remembered right after the attack on Junius 7 Rayin Carter, a man she respected greatly. Selena never knew why she trusted Mr. Carter, maybe it was because he treated Coordinators with respect and never looked down on them, she had even saw him once walking in the PLANT's helping those he saw. That's what she liked about this man he saw them as people not as space monsters, she still remembered the day after Junius 7 was destroyed by the Earth Alliance.

* * *

February 14th, C.E. 70

It had just been 6 hours after since Junius 7 was destroyed and people in the PLANT's, many were still morning the lives that had been lost. Most had been crying while other wanted the Naturals to pay with their lives and a few even wanted revenge as well for what was done.

Most of the people right now we're watching the television at the news of the PLANT's being destroyed. While most people from The Atlantic Federation just celebrated this as a victory against the Space monsters, which just made the people of the PLANT's hate them even more.

As most walked away in anger and disgust, it was once again changed over to another channel, which had an interview with Rayin Carter. As most watched him they saw that he had a gloomy look on his face, one that filled with sorrow and anger and what had happened and they all wondered what he was going to say.

With a deep breath he started to begin his speech. "_People of the PLANT's I talk to you today on the aftermath of this meaningless attack of murder." _Rayin told the people as he paused, while the viewers all paid attention to what he was going to say next.

"_But I want you all to know that this unjust act by the Atlantic Federation will not stand, not as long as I'm here even with most of the governments of Earth hate I will never hate you." _

He said with a kind smile, which made a few people happy that they could trust him, while other just watched on. "_I shall never turn a blind eye to the misery that you suffer from people like Blue Cosmos, now I tell you people of the PLANT's I tell you this, on this most tragic day that I Rayin Carter_ _promise you that those who did this will pay and I will help, by give you food and all the support and aid that you need, as well as all the people who lost the ones they love." _He then paused looking down. "_No matter what I will always help the victims of this crime, both the people of the PLANT's and those who live in Orb, and no matter what hard ships are to come know that I will not turn on you, I will not lie to you." _Rayin said with a grin at them giving the people hope.

Once the broadcast was over most people just smiled happy that he was going to help them, yet Selena didn't like the way that he smiled at the end. This was something that had Selena worried was he going to attack the Atlantic Federation in retaliation for what was done to them. But she just shook it off as nothing knowing that he was a powerful man and they wouldn't even think of trying to kill him, as is a very rich man.

Selena just shock the thought out of her head and just continued to walk, down the street but she bumped into a few other people. "Oh I'm sorry." She apologized to the people she bumped into.

While some just smiled at her and just continued to walk to the shops, one just looked at her with a repulsive look in his eye. "Damn those Natural pigs" He said.

Selena just looked over towards him and saw that it was a tall teenager her age, named Walter Rand.

Selena saw that he had jet black hair with amber eyes with a deep blue shirt on and green trousers, she knew that he was a ZAFT and a gifted one at that yet he had not made it to being a red elite. And it was well known with a number of people that he hated a lot even the members of the Le Creuset Team for this, believing that he should be a red coat.

Selena just looked at him with a sigh. "You know you can't blame all of them for what was done to Junius 7." She said as she saw him send a glare at her.

"You think that are even care about the ones who didn't have a part in this attack, all Naturals are the same, weak fools but that doesn't matter to me as their time is coming to an end and we are the future not them, we are the next stage in human evolution not those weak fools." He told her keeping clam, but she just saw an arrogant look on his face.

Selena just looked at him knowing that a lot of people have started to think this way. "_I wish people would stop saying that we are the next evolution." _She thought in a bitter tone. "_Because we're not the next step of evolution far from I and you will one day learn that the hard way." _She thought once again, she just looked over at Walter and a part of her wanted to say something but she thought that it was best to just leave.

At first things seemed to go on as always do, but after less then a day the bloody Valentine war started. Yet things just had gotten even worse since then as now a lot of people in the PLANT's hated Naturals and wanted nothing more than for them to be killed, however Selena and a few others didn't feel that killing people would make things any better.

Some Coordinators in the time the war had started had moved away to Orb not liking what was going on. As a few of them knew they wanted nothing to do with this, as a few heard some of the soldiers talking about killing even children this made a few people sick at the thought of them doing such a crime.

For Selena she stayed in the PLANT's for a while trying everything she could do to keep the younger children from hating the Naturals. Yet to a few of the parents and their friends told her she was nothing more than a Natural lover and a traitor to 'her' people. That was when she had decided to leave the PLANT's and moved to Orb knowing that the more radical members of ZAFT might be out to get her.

It was then on the day she left she said goodbye to one of her best friends Lacus Clyne and her good friend Sasuke Blaze. "Well this is my flight guys." She said with a sad smile at the two.

"You don't have to leave you know." He said to her. "Please can't you just stay Selena?" Sasuke asked.

Yet she just smiled back at him. "I wish that I could stay but you know that I can't, it's just that I don't feel safe here anymore with what Zala says about the Naturals." She said she knew that after the death of his wife Patrick Zala had changed.

Even Sasuke knew this to be true and he had tried everything to keep Selena in the PLANT's but knew it was no use. She had made up her mind and she was going to move to Orb, but it didn't push it on her to stay as he respected her enough to leave it be.

Sasuke just smiled back and understood why she was doing this, he is a ZAFT redcoat but right now he just had a white shirt on. Though he did have a headband with the ZAFT insignia on, he also has blood-red eyes and cobalt blue hair. Like many others he too lost his father Dr. Seth Blaze, who was killed in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy yet despite this tragedy that happened to him Sasuke didn't hate Naturals at all nor does the rest of his family.

Selena just continued to smile at the two as she hugged Lacus good bye who was in her outfit she always had on when she was singing. "I'm going to miss you Selena, you and I have always been such good friends since we were little." The pop singing said with a smile while Selena just nodded.

Selena just separated from her friend as she heard that it was time for her to go, with a smile she bid the two a fond farewell. As she picked up what she had taken from home, but before she left she pulled off her hair clip that she always had in her long blond hair and handed it over to Lacus and just smiled at her. As she took the golden hair clip from her friend and held in the palm of her hand before she clipped it onto the left side of her long pink hair. With one last smile Selena headed towards the shuttle that would take her to Orb to start her new life away from the war, she hated to leave but for her she knew it was for the best.

* * *

December 1st C.E. 70

She just smiled at the memory still missed her two friends but known until the war was over there was nothing she could do. She still got calls from Lacus now and then which made her feel better, from what she had been told last by her friends both her and Sasuke had grown more close in their friendship.

She couldn't help but laugh at them both knowing they were in love but hadn't said anything to the other yet. Slowly her eyes went back towards the man or teenager from the looks of it and she was confused to whom he was, and where his ship was right now as she saw nothing in the hanger right now but a Maintenance shed.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "_It's not like that can be his ship, I mean look at it." _She thought to herself.

With a deep sigh she decided to go down and talk to the person so she could know what was going on. So she slowly went down the steps and came up to this teenager that was in front of her and smiled at him.

Once she was face to face with him she gave a light cough to get he's attention. "Excuse me sir." Selena said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Slowly Shamano turned around to look at Selena and just gave a welcoming smile to her. "Oh hello…" He said with a big grin showing his teeth a little but not too much. "Sorry about not talking to you right away I was just looking over my ship, as well as making sure I did break anything in my body." He told her with a serious look.

As he knew that he had a few cuts on his face as Selena saw the blood and was now a little worried. "Hey are you alright?" She asked as she looked over him.

Yet he just gave a smile at her and nodded his head. "Yeah just a few cuts I should be fine." He told her but Selena wanted to make sure of it.

"Maybe, but I think that I should take you to see a doctor just to be sure." She said as she was about to lead him to one, but when she looked back she saw that he was not following her.

Yet all he did was shook his head at her at him. "Sorry but I want to make sure that your ribs aren't broken!" She yelled not happy that he was not even concerned about his own health.

So she dragged him out of the hanger and over to the hospital, even though he did protest most of the way something that Selena didn't like much. But all she could do was think why he didn't want to go, was he really afraid of seeing a doctor over seeing if he was alright. "_Oh well it doesn't matter why he doesn't want to see one." _She thought to herself.

* * *

After some time Selena manage to get this strange man to the hospital, she was happy that he decided to walk now which save her a lot of trouble. Once at the hospital the two were in one of the waiting rooms and had to wait for a doctor to come in to look him over, Selena had already made him lie down in a bed. Shamano just did what she told him to do not wanting her to be in a even more angry then she was right now, he just looked at her and made a note not to mess with tomboys like her.

After a few minutes Doctor Wikin came into the room and looked over at Shamano wondering who this was. From what he had been told by Selena he was found in the hanger but so far they had found no ship, Selena had told him as she trusted him the most out of all the doctors here and saw him as a father after hers was killed in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

"Alright the sir let's make sure that you have no injures." Doctor Wikin said with a smile as he got out a stethoscope and placed it were the heart would be in a normal human. "First I need to cheek that you heart is beating at the proper rate."

"Look I'm telling you I'm fine." He said to the two, yet Selena just shoot him a look that said 'shut up and let him look you over' look.

As Doctor Wikin was shocked when he didn't hear anything, this made him worried a little as to why he couldn't hear it. This worried him a lot as he looked up at his patient wondering what was going on, even Selena looked on as the man she helped moved the stethoscope Doctor Wikin had to the right side of his chest.

Selena just looked at Doctor Wikin has she saw the shocked expression on his face. "Ummmmm Doctor Wikin what's wrong?" She asked as she looked at her father figure.

"Well Selena is just that his heart is on the wrong side, a normal human be it Natural or Coordinator would never have their heart on the right side." Doctor Wikin said with a little concern.

Selena just looked at this person for a brief moment before looking back at Doctor Wikin. "So what does that mean? Could he have been made in a laboratory?" She asked knowing that is was known for both sides to do thing like cloning.

It was as they were talking about what he could be that the man interrupted the two. "Ummmmm just so that you know I was not made in any laboratory." He told the both with a frown his face.

The two just turned to look at him, wanting to know what he really was. "So who or what are you then?" Selena asked as she looked at him.

Selena just saw him smile at her it was nothing threatening about this smile. "I've gone by many names Miss…?" Shamano asked as he looked at Selena wanting to know the woman name.

Selena just smiled at him knowing that neither has really told their names to each other. "Oh sorry I'm for not introducing myself earlier the names Selena Hikari." She said with a smile as Selena saw him smile back at her.

"Well you can call me Shamano." He said to her which was a little confusing to her.

She didn't understand why he had a name like that or why he didn't have a last name. "What kind of name is that and do you have a last name?" She asked more confused now the before as was Doctor Wikin.

"Nope no last name just Shamano, well more of a title I would say as I don't think you would understand my real name in you language." He said to them which made Selena look at him even more.

Selena just raised a brow at him. "What do you mean our language?" She asked more curious at who this person was.

He just smiled at her. "Well I'll tell you but you might not believe me when I say this." He told her as she just gave a kind smile.

"Don't worry I'll try to keep an open mind." She said with a smile on her face.

Shamano just rubbed the side of his cheeks with his left hand as he it moved down to his chin. "Well you see I'm not human, I was not even born on Earth you see." he told the two.

Doctor Wikin at this point stopped him as he raised his right hand. "But you could have been born in the PLANT'S or here on Heliopolis." He said at Shamano.

Yet he just shook his head at what the Doctor said. "No this is my first time here on what was it you called, oh yes Heliopolis, it's the same for the PLANT's as well." He said looking at him.

Selena eyes just went a little wide at this as she looked at the person in front of her. "Wait just a second." She said raising bother her hand up at him, as she closed her eyes taking deep breaths. "Are you trying to tell me that you're not human?" She asked with a look of shock that was on her face, yet all the man or teenager as he looked only nineteen to her just nodded his head.

Selena just fell back into a nearby char that was behind her, shocked at what she was just told. "So you're an alien then?" Selena asked as she wanted to make sure she had heard him right.

He only nodded at her, but she wondered why he looked so human. "So is there a reason why you look human?" She asked looking at him confused. "I mean you look human to me, and I thought aliens would look different then us."

"Well most of us do have a sort of look the way you think, it just that a few of us have evolved enough to have the ability to make our self's look human, while others do look human like but have a few things that you can tell that makes them an alien." He told the two with a serious look on his face.

Selena just smiled at him, she just felt that he was friendly and knew that with his ship now damaged he will be here a while. "So what are you going to do now that you're stuck here?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure as I know little of what's going on, more so with Earth." Shamano said told her with a confused look on his face.

Selena just looked at him and knew that he had to be told what was going on and the war for if he was an alien then she knew for damn sure Blue Cosmos would use and lie to him. It worried her that they would use him and all his knowledge as a weapon, but she was not going to let this happen she had to let him know about the Bloody Valentine War and all that she knew.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning then, you see it all started when a man named George Glenn was born over 86 years as the first Coordinator." Selena said as she told him that she herself was a Coordinator too.

She then told him more on the Coordinators after George Glenn reviled to the world what he was while looking for life in Space. "You know when people first heard what he was going to do they thought it was laughable, but as he left to look he told the world what he was and how more people can be like him. But this didn't turn out to be the smartest of ideas, as people wanted the children to have certain eye color as well" She then told him how people had started to hate them for what they could do, and that they could never be as smart as them.

"Fourteen years later, Glenn brought back from his exploration Evidence 01, it was an extraterrestrial fossil found orbiting Jupiter that proved the existence of alien life. This discovery would prompt the temporary weakening of the influence of religious extremists on the world. He also came back with raw materials that advanced the Earth." Selena just took a deep breath as she told him how George Glenn was then assassinated by a Natural, who was angry that he was not born a Coordinator.

This just went on as she told him other info that he may needed to know if he was stuck here. Such as the difference that separated Naturals and Coordinators, while this was being said Shamano just took it all in as Selena told him more such as the war that was going on which she called the Bloody Valentine War.

It hurt her after losing her family on Junius 7, something that she didn't want to tell him so Selena just said what happened to Junius 7. As well as all the lives that were lost thanks to this attack done by the Atlantic Federation she then told him about a group called Blue Cosmos, Shamano could already see then anger Selena had in her eyes when she mentioned their name.

With a deep breath and a sigh Shamano just looked at Selena. "Well I may say thanks for telling me this it does help me knowing who this Blue Cosmos are."

The young woman just nodded at him. "Yeah but I think you're going to need a place to stay while your ship is being fixed, as from what we found out it won't be able to fly let alone land again." She said as she saw the sad face on him.

"Yeah I've been through a lot with that old ship." He said with a weak smile as Selena saw a little pain on his face.

She was wondering why is looked up set but knew that she shouldn't ask as it was not really her place to even ask. "Well." He said as the two looked at him. "Well the first thing is I need a name I'm sure going by the name I have now people will get a little inquisitive about me."

Selena just looked at him and knew that he was right. "Well I think I might have just the name that you can use while you're here, Jack Raydier no one will even know as long as you don't mess up that is." She said looking at him with a furious look in her eyes.

He just chucked at this, while he rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to worry about that I can keep what I am a top secret." He simply told her.

Selena just gave a smile at him when he told her this, which he thought was more of a smirk then a smile. "Good now I think I can get you a place to stay as well, while we fix your ship…" She was about to go on yet Shamano just raised his hand to stop her.

Selena just looked at him as he looked at her in the eyes. "First I just want to say one thing." He said making his voice heard with the two people in the room. "First of all I cannot allow Orb to use any of my peoples technology, can't have anyone really using it even if Orb is a neutral nation I hope that you understand." He told the two as they nodded at him, mainly because of the look he had in his eyes right now which told them he would not let them take anything from his ship.

"Another thing is I can't help you if you ever do go to war, I'm sorry but I just can't do that not again." He said keeping his emotions in cheek to that Selena and the Doc as he called him didn't see the pain.

Selena just nodded and understood why he wanted to do this it was to make sure that none of the side could use it. But Selena knew that he was right as well most people would want nothing more to use what he had she knew that the Athha's would not do such a thing, but the Seiran's on the other hand she never liked them at all.

"You don't have to worry about that, you see we have a motto, Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations." Selena told him as she gave a smile at him.

Shamano on the other hand just smiled back at her with his mouth slightly open. "Well I must say they are good words to live by if I do say so myself." He said keeping the grin that he had on his face as it never made it was into a frown.

* * *

December 15th, C.E. 70 Space colony Heliopolis

It had been fourteen days since Shamano or as he was known now here in Heliopolis Jack Raydier came to the space colony. In that time Shamano had been fixing his ship with the help that Orb was giving him, in that time he turned off his chameleon circuit so they could work on his ship.

They had managed to do some repairs were done on the inside even repairs on the outside were being made too. As half the amour was coming off from different parts of the ship, they were shocked at the inside of his ship that and he had no weapons on his ship only a defense shield which was more advance then what they had.

Right now Jack Raydier was in the park talking in the sights of the people it was a good thing that it was a Monday. "Ahhh I love Mondays, start of a new week." He told himself as he looked around the park a found a tree to sit under to do relax a little.

Jack just sat there as he looked at the sky he knew that this was not real but to the people that lived here it was real to them. Slowly watching the fake clouds Jack's eyes closed and fell asleep while other people just walked past going on with their day, a few people did notice him but thought he was just tired from a busy day.

It was later in the day that, and Jack was still asleep yet at this point Miriallia Haw was walking in the very same park. Right now Miriallia was on her way to meet her friends as she had finished one of her lessons for the day and had a while before she had to go to her next one, Miriallia decided that she would take a short cut through the park to meet her friends once again she had her orange dress on along with a brown bag on her shoulders.

As she was walking though the park she saw someone not that much older than her sleeping under a tree. She was wondering why he was sleeping out here and under a tree, all she could do was give a light sigh as she looked at him a little. "Man he reminds me of Kira and Tolle in a way." She said as she walked over to him with a light smile on her face.

Once she reached him she he had a black shirt on with blue jeans she could tell that he must have been sleep for a while now, Miriallia knew that she couldn't just leave him like this. With a sigh she walked over to him and got closer to him and she shock his shoulder lightly trying to wake him up, sighing again she bent down to her knees while placing her hand on her orange dress.

This time she decided to shank him lightly, which made him groan a little at this. "Hey come on this is no place to sleep." She said shaking him a little harder than before. "_Man what's wrong with this guy." _Miriallia thought to herself looking at him.

Slowly Jack's eyes opened up and he saw a brunette with blue eyes in front of him from the look she had on her face Jack could tell she wasn't happy. "_Man she looks a little pissed." _He thought as he saw the frown on her face and gulped a little. "_Man she does look a little scary." _He thought again and tried to smile as he got to his feet.

Jack just smiled at her. "Sorry about that I must have dozed off, seems to happen a lot lately." He told her with a grin. "Must be the clouds." Miriallia on the other hand just looked at him and her anger soon went away as she giggled lightly at what he said. "You realize that there not even real right?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

Jack just nodded his head and lowered it in shame a little. "Yeah, but that make it all the more embarrassing as well. Oh sorry I haven't even introduced myself seems to keep happening to me lately very rude of me." He said frowning at how often he forgot to tell people the fake name he had.

"I'm Miriallia Haw, but my friends call me Mir for short." She said with a smile as the two gave a handshake to each other.

With that the two started to make there way out of the park talking to each other about their lives. Shamano managed to make a few things up, like where he lived and such and why he came to Heliopolis, Miriallia also talked about her friends and how he reminded her of her two friends with him just sleeping under the tree.

Jack just smiled at her happy that she was showing him around. "Thanks for showing me around Miriallia, I still get lost at times." He said to her while said girl just laughed lightly at him.

Once Miriallia had stopped laughing she just looked at him. "It's alright, you're new here." She said as the kept walking.

As the continued to walk Miriallia showed him the different shops along the way and what places would be good to get food. After some time it didn't take too long before the two meet up with her friends, Jack just looked over to see a group of eight teenagers all talking to each other.

Once they started to get closer Miriallia ran over to the group with a smile. "Hi guys sorry about being late." She said with a smile and she hugged Tolle. "I meet a new friend his name is Jack Raydier and he just came to Heliopolis a few weeks ago." She said as they all looked at him.

Jack just watched as he saw a one of the girls run up to him, it was a girl with brunette hair with blue eyes and two pig tail that was made by her two pink her clips. He saw that she wore a white t-shirt with a red tie on with black shoes and pink and purple leggings on. "Why hello there good-looking." She said with a smile which made him step back a little.

Yet she was stopped by a girl with red hair wearing a pinks dress. "Misha cut that out your scaring him." She said with a frown on her face.

The girl called Misha just laughed at little as she looked over at the red head. "Oh come on Flay just look at him and those muscles." She said blushing like crazy.

It was then the other three girls looked at him and saw that Misha was right and soon the blushed as well. "Yeah I do sort of workout." He told them with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway I'm Flay Allster my friend that was trying to flirt with you is Misha." She said as said girl waved at him while Flay just gave a deep sigh at her friend. "And next to her is Jessica." She said as she pointed to a girl who had short black haired and black eyes, she was wearing a black blazer and a gray skirt along with brown shoes and long white socks.

It was then that a teenager with brown hair with orange classes on and a coat that was red on the top and yellow on the bottom with a black t-shirt and gray jeans walked up to them. "Hi I'm Sai Argyle." He said as Flay just smiled.

"Yeah we're sort of engaged." Flay said with a light smile, but the two saw that Jack was confused. "Oh we're in an arranged marriage made by our parents."

"Oh I've never believed in an arranged marriages, I always thought you should fall in love with someone first." He said to the group but he couldn't help but look at Kira and saw him looking at Flay a little.

All he could do was smile at the two a little as the rest intruded them self's to Jack. "Jack, why don't you tell us about yourself a little?" Tolle asked with a smile.

Misha just smiled as him a nodded. "Yeah do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with a smile that was bigger the Tolle's.

He just smiled at them doing well to his the truth from them. "Well I only just came here not so long ago, and no the only girl I loved died." He said sadly looking at ground.

This shocked everyone and knew that it was hard for him to talk about what happened to her. "Don't worry Jack you don't have to talk about it." Miriallia said seeing the pain in his eyes.

Kira on the other hand just looked at him and wondered if it was the war that had killed her, but he also wanted to make sure he was careful on what he said to Jack. "Was she killed because of the war that ZAFT and the Earth Forces?"

Jack on the other hand just nodded at what Kira said. "Yeah she was killed in a cross fire when the two were fighting." He lied knowing that he could not tell them the truth on how she was really killed.

The others just looked at him and decided to just drop the subject the rest of the day they talked and got to know each other even better. To them it was a fun day as Kira and his friends had made a new friend, but Kira felt sorry for his new friend and how he had lost the girl he loved. "_I don't know what I would do if I ever lost the girl I loved." _He thought as he looked at Flay and smiled to himself, he just wished that he could find a way that he could talk to her and be with her.

"Kira is everything alright?" Mir asked in surprise, wondering if her friend was alright.

"Oh sorry Miriallia…" He answered, shaking himself of his thoughts and said. "I was just thinking something that's all."

"Oh really care to tell us what's it about Kira?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Kira just frowned for a moment and said in a serious expression. "It's nothing important." He decided to change the subject. "Any idea of where he's from? Does his family know about this?"

"I'm not sure..." Mir answered, a bit curious about this as well. "So Jack, what can you tell us about yourself? We won't go too deep on that." Remaining silent, Jack was in deep thought about what he should say to Mir and her friends as they were a bit curious to learn about him. "It's a long story..." He began, coming up with a good cover-story to tell them. "All I can say is that, I'm new to Heliopolis and I'm going to be attending the school here, if only to get away from the war and all."

Kira didn't say a word, nor did the others but it was nearly a minute or two before Mir spoke again. "In any case, it is great to have you with us" she gave him a sincere smile as she said that. "Maybe we can all spend some time together if you're available."

**A/N well guys I really hope you like this first chapter as it as taken me a year and a half to do this story.** **Now as for who will be with who well I will say this much right now Mu/Murrue Kira/Flay Cagalli/Athrun will be with each other and some people will not be killed off like they were in cannon. Some things I have made up like the Natrem system, while others like his ship a friend NaruSaku100 helped me with as I was stuck on a way to hide it.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Dance to Remember

**A/N Hi everyone I know that it has been a long time but I have had so many of my other stories to do **

Legend: "Talking"

"_Thinking and radio communication"_

Chapter 2 A Dance to Remember

December 20th C.E. 70 Space colony Heliopolis

Shamano/Jake just smiled as he sat down in the park as he talked to his friends about Christmas and what they would be doing this year, each was going to spend Christmas day with their parents and the rest of their family.

Flay on the other hand was telling them or remanding them about her party before everyone went home. "So guys my party is still a go, so you better all have a date as you can be sure you all have someone to go with as you'll all be dancing." Flay said with a smile on her face.

Everyone else just nodded at this as they already had someone to go with. "Wait what about Kira and Jake I mean I don't think they have anyone to go with." Jessica said as she looked over at the two.

Miriallia and the others were a little shocked as they looked over at the two. "Hey guys its fine." Kira said with a smile.

"Well this doesn't sound right at all," frowned Mir, knowing that it must be bad for him and the one they know as Jake to not have anyone to dance with. "In any case, I'm sure there's got to be someone to dance with you."

"Are you sure Miriallia?" Kira asked.

"I'm positive, this is two days till Christmas and it is a time for everyone to have fun… even you and Jake" Mir told him with a smile on her face.

"Well I hope you're right…" he said, though he was still wondering a bit about Jake and if there is anything he would like to hear about despite this. "Still, maybe something good might come out of all of this."

Mir just nodded at this. "Well, right now we have time to prepare for it and it will be good for you guys to come anyway."

Misha just gave a smile as she looked over at Jake. "So what will are you doing then Jake?" Misha asked looking at him with a smile on her face. "I bet you and your family have a big Christmas party."

"Oh well you see I have no one to see this year I thought I would give my parents some alone time this year." He said with a slight grin.

The others just smiled at him hoping he had someone to at least go to. "But hey you can at least spend time with us." Tolle said with a grin. "But I'm just happy we don't have to worry about anymore school work now, we can just relax."

Mir couldn't help but give a deep sigh at her boyfriend while Kira couldn't help but laugh at what he said. While Flay just looked over at Kira she was a little worried if he could find a date in time for her dance after all she was going with Sai, and her two friends had already found two boys weeks ago.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find a date Kira." Flay said with a smile as she looked over at Kira who just smiled back at her.

"Thanks Flay I hope that I do." He said but once she looked away to talk to Jessica and Misha to which Kira just frowned a little.

After some more talking on what everyone was doing and who they were going to take to the dance Jake decided that he had to go. He said that he had to get a few things ready for the party and find something that he should wear as well, not only that he wanted to find a few gifts for his new friends.

* * *

Miriallia was a bit concerned for Kira and gave a shrug maybe it would turn out well for them as she decided to help get ready for the upcoming dance. "Miriallia, can I have a word?" Flay's voice came, catching the brunette off-guard.

"Sure…" said Mir, deciding that it was for the best that they talk in private seeing as the two of them after have been friends for a while. "What is it about?"

"Well it's about Kira and to be honest, I'm actually worried that he might not actually get a date at all." Flay said to Miriallia her voice full of a little concern even if she didn't know Kira that well.

Mir didn't like the sound of that said countered. "Well don't worry, maybe his luck might change in time for the dance" she told her.

"Maybe…" she said to Miriallia, though she did feel that she wanted to doe something to help him out. "Still, as long as it wasn't anything to worry about it may turn out well and then there's Jake."

"Oh yeah, " Mir noticed that he was sitting up and heading for another part of part of the park as she thought it wouldn't seem right to see him without a date either even though she already has a boyfriend Tolle. "Well maybe he'll find someone to ask at the park while we get ready."

Remaining silent, Flay nodded and helped Miriallia to prepare for the upcoming dance as they were thinking about what to wear for it.

* * *

While this was happening, Shamano thought some fresh air will keep him preoccupied for a moment. "Well what to do." Shamano said as he walked out of the park.

He knew that he didn't have a date at all nor would he be able to find one in time but it didn't really matter for now. As he had other things that he needed to do first, such as what he should get for all of his friends for Christmas he knew what to get a few of them but others would be a little hard to shop for.

"I'm just happy for the money that Selena gave me on order to better hide here." He said as he looked at the money he had on him.

Though as he did so, he was curious on what to get the teens he had become friends with since he had no idea on what they would like but then again he would manage. "I'm sure I'll come up with something" he said to himself.

He was curious by the stores that were present and he thought that he could also get one for Selena as well since it was the least he could do for her helping him since coming to Heliopolis. Hence, he thought of a good gift to give her but the others will be tricky of course.

However, he heard a small sob not too far from where he was and decided to investigate the sounds. Once he got closer he saw a little girl with brown hair with pig tails and blue eyes, Shamano could already tell that something was wrong as she was sitting down on the floor as she hugged her knees to her body.

"Mommy where are you!" She sobbed into her knee.

Shamano could that she had lost her mother, after all this was Christmas so a few kids at time did get lost from their parents. Slowly moving over to her bent down to her eye sight in order to see if he could help her and he knew that he would do anything that he could do to help.

"Hey is everything alright?" He asked as the girl who just looked up at Shamano.

"No, everything is not alight…" she sobbed, not knowing what to do as she had no idea where she was at the moment. "I lost my mommy and I'm afraid that I may never find her again!"

Seeing this made him feel a bit worried, wondering what he could do as he couldn't leave her there without anyone to help her. "It's okay, I'll help you find your mother" he said with a reassuring tone to his voice.

"You'd really do that for me?" She said with a tiny sob.

"Of course, now then shall we get going?" he asked, gently holding the girl's hand as they soon began their search for her mother and knew that the woman couldn't be too far since she's looking for her missing daughter.

"Anyway what's your name little one?" He asked with a smile as the little girl just looked at him.

The girl just gave a sniff and rubbed the tears she still had from crying. "My name is Elle." She said a little scared as she looked around for her mother, but she still couldn't fine her which just made her sob again.

"Well you can call me Jake." He said as he just saw that she was still very upset and he knew what it was like. She was worried that she would never see her mother again, this was something that Shamano wouldn't let happen as he was determined to find Elle's mother.

As the two were walking around the shop Elle just looked up at Shamano or Jake and smiled at little.

"Thank you…" she said, though she was still a bit scared at being alone in this very place but is glad to know that this nice man will help her in finding her mother and hopefully they will even speak a bit along the way.

"Anytime, I think our best chance would be to retrace your steps to the very place where you last saw her." He said with a smile as he looked around the shop.

"Okay…" began the little girl, holding onto his hand as she told him where she went to before she noticed that her mother wasn't with her and she is praying that sooner or later she might still be there as she couldn't bare to think of not being able to see her again.

He decided to try something that can help make things better for the two of them, a smile formed on his face and he closed his eyes to see if he can feel the mother's presence within the area. This was only thanks to holding Elle's hand as he needed a conductor to tell where her mother was

Elle on the other hand just looked at what the person was doing it was like he was thinking of something. "Mister Jake?" She asked as she looked at him some more before he opened his eyes with a smile.

Shamano just looked at Elle with a smile. "Hey it's alright we'll find her so just keep a happy face it going to be Christmas soon after all." He told her as she just smiled at him.

Remaining silent, Elle nodded as they kept searching at the places where she remembered being with her mother at. It didn't take long before they heard a woman's voice calling her name. "That's my mother's voice!" began the little girl with a look a surprise but was also happy to hear her mother is looking for her. "She must be nearby!"

"Then let's get going!" he told her, making their way towards where the voice was coming from and eventually they saw a woman with a look of dismay on her face looking around the mall. "Excuse me Miss, I believe you were looking for someone."

This got the attention of Elle's mother and she couldn't believe that this young man managed to find her missing daughter as she went towards where they were and began hugging the little girl with him. "Thank heavens you're alright Elle" she sobbed a bit, relieved that nothing bad happened to her child. "Don't you ever scare me like that again…?"

"It's okay Mama, I was really scared when I thought I would never see you again but this nice man helped me to find you." explained Elle, wanting to introduce her mother to the one who helped to reunite them with each other. "His name is Jake and he was really kind to me earlier."

Elle mother just looked over at Jake the one who helped find her little girl with a smile, she was so worried. "Thank you for finding her, I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to my little girl." The woman said as she picked Elle up.

"Don't worry, just make sure you don't lose her again" explained the young man, giving the woman a smile and being glad that he could help reunite the two. "After all, Christmas is a time of being with your family and loved ones."

Elle just nodded and gave a smile as she looked up and smiled at him as she nodded her head at him. "Thank you for helping me." She said with a smile as she left with her mother.

With that said he walked away knowing that he had to get ready for this dance something he didn't even want to do. "Man it just stupid human dances I mean I shouldn't even go maybe I should skip it not like Kira or the other will know." He said to himself as he walked out the shop.

With that thought in mind he made his way to where Selena would be meeting him, every other day the two would meet up. As a way to check up on his ship and to just talk to the other on how the other was, and maybe Selena could help him out with this Dance as well something that he could only give a deep sigh about.

* * *

Once he had reached Selena's home he knocked on her door, for a while he just waited as he heard Selena's voice coming to the door before she opened it. And once she saw who it was at her door step she just gave a bright smile at him happy to see her friend again, but when she saw the worried look on his face she knew that he wanted to ask her something. She already knew that there were something he didn't know about this world when he first came here but she did help him in a few, but she also knew that this was something else.

Still smiling at him Selena just invited him into her house as both went to the living room of her home. "Anyway Shamano what's the matter then?" She asked with a smile using his real name, as it was just them so there was no need for Shamano to use his fake name right now.

"Well you see Selena there is this Dance coming up that a friend of mine and my other friends are all having." Shamano said with a weak smile.

"Oh is that really? Sounds like fun to me Shamano." She told him, thinking that it would be cool to go there herself and see the friends that he made though she saw he wasn't smiling at this at all for some reason. "I take it you have no idea how to dance huh?"

"Sorry afraid not." answered Shamano, nodding his head to confirm that he isn't a very good dancer at all. "You think after so many years I would have learned by now."

"Well that won't do at all, tell you what? I can teach you how to dance if you'd like?" suggested Selena, grabbing Shamano's hand before he had time to react and brought him closer to her so she can teach him. "Anyway, when it comes to dancing… " she began to give him her lessons in how to dance, making sure he was paying attention and trying to do what she was doing. However it wasn't easy as he ended up stepping on her foot several times. "Ouch…"

"I'm sorry…" He told her, "Human dancing is far different from my peoples."

Selena smiled at him and laughed a little at what he said to her. "Don't worry about it, after all I'm here to make sure you know how to dance in time for the party" she soon continued with her lesson, determined to have Shamano knowing how to dance with a girl by the time the party begins despite him being new to something like this.

"I know you want me to dance with a girl Selena." He said as he looked at her with a frown that she had seen him use when he was not pleased. She had seen this frown a few times since she met him, and when he did.

"Yeah, I know and maybe you'll find one when the party actually takes place…" explained the female Coordinator, trying to be reassuring during this time though she had a feeling that it was something more than just the dance bothering him but didn't know what it was. "Still, I'd like to go to the party myself as I'd like to meet the friends you made earlier."

"We'll see…" he told her, proceeding with his dancing lessons once more and as time passed, he has begun to improve a little despite not having danced with anyone before in his life since that fateful day that changed him and he was glad to be not stepping on Selena's toes as often as he did when he first started.

"You see? You're starting to get the hang of it and maybe soon, you'll be able to master it by the time of the party."

Remaining silent, Shamano simply nodded and kept paying attention towards what she was showing him as well as how to do so himself. With practice and a bit of confidence in what he was doing, he was starting to truly become a better dancer and Selena gave him a gentle smile when it was happening.

"Well I'll just be happy when my old ship is fixed up as I can't stay here forever you know Selena I will have to leave sooner or later and I'm hoping that it will be sooner before something bad happens." He said to her simple knowing he wanted to leave soon as something was telling him that he shouldn't be here, and that was coming from his gut.

"I understand, still I think by the time the party takes place, you'll be glad that you came here" smiled the young girl, as the days passed, Shamano had been getting better and better at being a good dancer and it was around the a day before the dance itself that she could tell that he had finally gotten the hang of it. "Looks like this is it, now to review everything you had learned in the past few days"

Remaining silent, the male could only do what he remembered having learned before and to his surprise, he truly had gotten better since the day they started their lessons and wasn't stepping on her foot as often as he did before. "Wow, guess you finally got the hang of it" she turned her attention towards the calendar. "And just in time to as tomorrow is the big day."

"Thank you for teaching me on how to dance Selena" said Shamano, giving the girl a sincere smile on his face as he wanted to thank her for having helped him with his current problem.

Selena simply smiled back and said. "Don't mention it, besides if you're lucky, you might have someone who will want to dance with you." She could tell that there was something about Kira and his friends that piped her interest. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a reason why you were invited in the first place. Now if you excuse me, I need to start picking out what I'm going to wear for the dance" With that said, she went to her room to see about a proper outfit.

"Just so you know I'm not having a bowtie on whenever I have one something bad always happens." He said while from her room Selena just laughed a little.

"Oh come on I'm sure it can't be that bad I mean a cursed bowtie really." She said finding the idea funny.

"It's not the bowtie it's when I wear it that something happens and never good." He said with a frown, as Selena continued to find it a little funny and amusing too.

* * *

As this was going on all the girls were hanging out with each other, each talking about the Christmas dance that Flay was having at her place, as of right now the four girls were each looking over what dress they should wear to the dance.

The four just looked over the many dresses that Flay had. "Alright girls so which one I should wear?" Flay asked showing of a number of dresses that she owned.

"Hmmmm… that's a good question, one is as good as the other you know" Mir was in deep thought on the issue, looking a few of the dresses that were lined up. Fortunately, Jessica and Misha were with her for something like that. They looked for about an hour or two before they eventually found something lovely.

"Maybe this one might work…." said Misha, picking a violet low-cut dress which has had a single strap on it. She gave it to Flay for her to try on as they had their own dresses with them for this special occasion.

* * *

In about half an hour, Flay came back to the room in the dress with her hair flowing down and saw that Mir was in a strapless orange dress with had a bit of yellow added to it and a small slit on the right while Misha had a lovely cute black dress which had two straps on it but fitted her figure perfectly and Jessica's dress was a beautiful red with an added touch of pink to make it more lovely.

"How do I look?" she asked the other girls, looking quite impressed with how their red-haired friend looked for this special night.

"You don't look half bad." Mir smiled at her, commenting that she will look great for the dance coming up and realized that Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, Kira and their newly made friend should be here very soon so they needed to be sure they have enough time to be ready.

All Flay did was just smile as she looked in the mirror and smiled happy on what she was wearing she had a long red dress on and smiled. "I hope your right Mir." Flay said with a blush on her face.

All Mir did was smile at her friend as she was going to say something to her when she heard the door bell ring, the four girls just gave a smile as Flay put on some lipstick as did the other three as the four wanted this night to be perfect.

So once ready the four girls just smiled at each other. "Well ready for a night of fun and dance girls?" Misha said smiling at her friends who just nodded as they made to the front door.

"Hey guys I see your all ready?" Mir said but noticed that Jake was missing and was wondering where he was. "Hey where's Jake guys I thought that he would be with you."

Sai could only shock his head not knowing himself. "Maybe he decided not to come after all he might not have found someone to come with so he just stayed home."

Tolle only nodded as he nudged Kira lightly. "Yeah I mean we had a hard time getting Kira to just come here." Tolle laughed as he saw how his friend was getting a little embarrassed by this.

"Well in any case, we should…" Kuzzey never got to finish what he was going to say as appearing before them was none other than Selena, donning a beautiful midnight blue dress that had two slits at each side and a bit of cleavage was shown but not enough to ruin her look. She even traded in her glasses for contacts and her hair flowed down with light pink lipstick to complete the look. "Wow! You look great!"

"Thank you, of course… I figured you would have a party and decided to join in" smiled Selena, looking forward to this upcoming night. "However, I didn't come alone as there is someone who needed some convincing to show up."

"You're kidding!" began Tolle, to which Selena shook her head to confirm she was quite serious as they saw that walking next to her was none other than the one they knew as Jake. "Well, look who finally decided to show up."

"Jake, I didn't think you'd come" said Kira, surprised that their new friend was here though it was a good thing that he was finally here as the party was just about to take place without him and there was no way, they would have had it without him. "In any case, I'm glad you're here."

Mir took a glance at Jake, still a bit surprised that he had made it to this special night and mentally commented that he didn't look too bad in his suit which in a way looked unique as they never saw anything like it before in their life but decided it would be best not to ask where he got it.

"Well I was going to cut and run when Selena caught me." He said to them with a frown on his face still not wanting to be here to get embarrassed.

Yet Flay just smiled at this as the young red head looked up at the simulated night sky. "Well lets all get inside the dance is about to start." Flay said to the others as she saw many more people she knew from school coming over each with a dress n for the girl or a smart suite for the boys.

* * *

Slowly the evening went on with both Jake and Kira sitting down watching the other couples dance, Kira just looked over at his friend and was also wondering something about his friend. Ever since Jake started the school that he went too Kira saw how fast he did a lot of the work the teachers gave him, to Jake it was nothing to him which made Kira wonder if he was a Coordinator like he was.

Kira just slowly looked over at him after seeing Flay dance with Sai that is. "So Jake I want to ask you something, if that alright with you?" Kira asked as Jake just looked over at Kira who had a curious look on his face as if trying to figure him out.

"Sure thing Kira what is it you want to know." Jake asked looking over at Kira wonder what he wanted to ask.

Looking over to his left then his right, as he wanted to make sure that nobody was listening to them. "Well you see I've noticed how well you do at school you just get through all this like it was nothing and I was wondering well…" Kira just stopped there being they shy kindhearted boy that he was he didn't know what to really say to him, after all Kira was wondering if Jake was a Coordinator.

"Is there something wrong?" wondered Jake, a bit curious to know about what Kira wanted to tell him and figured that they should have their chat in private so nobody can hear them as they don't want any unwanted attention. "If there is something you want to tell me, I'd like to hear it."

"Okay…" He said with a frown, taking a deep breath and spoke to Jake about what he wanted to know. "I am curious about a few things, where did you come from exactly? I mean, it wouldn't make sense for you to move to this colony if it wasn't just to get away from the war taking place between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance… this makes me wonder, is it possible that you are a Coordinator?"

Jake was caught off guard a bit with that, of course he couldn't blame Kira for wanting to know a bit more about him but knew now wasn't a good time for something like this so he decided to come up with a good excuse to hide his true identity though it did take a few seconds for him to do so. "To answer your first question Kira, I came here to enjoy the holidays with a relative of mine and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind me spending time with you and the others this Christmas."

Remaining silent, Kira waited to see if there was an answer to the question on whether or not that Jake was a Natural or a Coordinator though they needed to make this pretty quick as Mir and the others would be wondering what is taking them so long. It wasn't till long for Jake to smile as he continued. "As for you other question no I'm not a Coordinator." Jake said as Kira was a little shocked by this, while Jake just laughed lightly. "I take it you thought I was one." Jake said, while all Kira could do was node his head at this as Jake laughed a little more at this.

Looking at the others who was dancing Jake just smiled at Kira and the others. "I mean you don't have to be a Coordinator to be smart after all I mean look at all the people from many years ago before Coordinators." Jake said as Kira just looked at his friend wondering what he meant. "Humans are always evolving after all, from so long ago as nothing more than apes until this."

Kira was shocked at what Jake said and the young Coordinator couldn't help but wonder what he heard Jake say. _"What does he mean by that, there is something more to him?"_Kira thought as he looked at Jake, he was going to ask as well but just looked at Flay who was dancing with Sai.

Jake on the other hand couldn't help but look at him with a grin. "Well it seems that someone is in love with Miss Flay Allster." Jake said as he also made sure that no one else could hear the two.

All Kira could do when hearing this from Jake. "What no Jake, it's not like that at all." Kira said trying to keep his voice down so that the others didn't hear him, while Jake was trying not to laugh.

As this was going on Sai and Flay continued to dance with Sai as the two were holding each other's hand doing a slow dance, but after a while Flay couldn't help but look over to see that both Kira and Jake were all alone since they didn't really have a date to bring meaning all they could really do was watch. And Flay didn't like that Kira was on his own and was also unable to dance as well, after all this was a party and she wanted all her guests to enjoy themselves.

Slowly looking over at Sai as Flay let go of his hands as she gave a smile. "Sai I think I'm going to ask Kira for a dance I mean him and Jake are all alone." She said as Sai just looked over to Kira as he saw that Jake was laughing at something with Kira trying to get him to be quiet.

Sai just gave the woman he was engaged to a smile. "Sure thing, after all it looks like Kira needs saving from Jake." He said as he couldn't help but laugh at the situation that Kira was in right now.

Flay just looked back over to Kira as she giggled at what was going on she couldn't really hear them, but from what she could see it was like Jake was saying something to Kira that must have been very embarrassing for him. So without thinking about it anymore Flay made her way over to Kira who was tell Jake to stop until they both saw that Flay was standing in front of the two and smiling at them as well.

Kira couldn't help but wonder why Flay had come over to the two when she could be dancing with Sai. "Um Flay is there something that we can help you with?" Kira asked her but the red head couldn't help but giggle a little at this.

All Flay just did was continue to smile at Kira as he just looked up at her from where he was sitting. "Well I saw that you had nobody to dance with so I asked Sai if it was alright that I dance with you." She said as she reached out her hand to him and just smiled at Kira closing her eyes as she did so.

Jake on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at he looked and saw the look on Kira face. The young Coordinator was just too shocked at what he heard the girl that he was in love with had just asked him to dance Kira didn't know if he was dreaming, all he did was grab hold of her hand as Flay just smiled at Kira some more as he got out of his seat and onto the dance floor with Flay.

"Well have fun Kira!" Jake called laughing even more while Kira just sent a glare at him saying that he will sort him out for this. "So glad that not me." He said to himself with a smile on his face enjoying seeing what was going on with Kira.

Of course Mir took notice to Jake being by himself, wondering if he had anyone to dance with and made her way towards him. "Hey…" she said, wanting to get his attention which caused him to be a bit surprised when she arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her, curious on why she was where he was as sure that she was already dancing with Tolle by now seeing as she was going out with him at this very moment. "What brings you here?"

"I just noticed that you were here by yourself and was wondering why you haven't found someone to dance with…" began Mir, hoping to get an answer from him as she was a bit concerned right now. "I'm sure Selena would want to know as well."

Jake remained silent, unsure of what he can tell the brunette right now though he figured he should tell her. "I'm not a very good dancer…" he said, making the girl near him frown at this response. "I never actually danced with anyone before and I'm worried I might screw up."

"I'm sure you'll do fine…" said Mir, knowing that she could at least try and make him feel better about this, which gave her an idea. "If you'd like, I'll dance with you… Tolle won't mind at all."

"Maybe but I…" he never finished what he was going to say as Mir, took his hand and lead him to the dance floor since it was a special night and he should at least enjoy it while it lasted much to his surprise while Mir smiled at him.

* * *

For the rest of the night everyone just danced with smiles on their faces, but for two dancers it was a lot harder for Kira Yamato he was dancing with the girl that he had a deep crush on Flay and was doing all that he could right now that it didn't show, all he could do was look to see Jake was now in the same position as he was in and couldn't help but laugh a little at what happened and the look that he had on his face

It was a worried look that he had, and Kira knew why so far the songs have all been fast but it would only be a matter of time before the slow dance happened in which and it did worry Kira as he would have to place his hands on Flay's his as well as get closer to her too.

As time went on more dances just passed until the one that made Kira a little worried as the song started and Kira wanted to stop right there at just let Flay go back to dancing with Sai. All Flay did was just shack her head at Kira wanting to keep dancing for just a little longer, in fact Mir despite coming to the dance with Tolle, wanted to spend a little more time with Jake.

"Aw… how sweet…" smiled Selena, glad that Kira and Jake had someone to dance with even if it was to help them feel better about coming to the dance without a date. Then again, she never came to the dance with a date herself and figured she should join in on the fun. "Kuzzey would you like to dance with me."

"Hmmmm? Yes Selena?" wondered Kuzzey in surprise that she was approaching him of all people, though he was a bit surprised that Flay chose to dance with Kira and Mir chose to dance with Jake.

"You know, I've been wondering since Flay and Mir, were dancing with Kira and Jake, I suppose that…" she didn't know what to say as she did think Kuzzey was pretty cute, in fact she decided that when in Rome, do what the Romans do. "Would it be okay if you and I had a dance together?"

Kuzzey was even more surprised, which made him blush at the thought of dancing with someone like Selena. "Sure, I don't mind at all…" he said with a smile, which made the girl smile back at him as she held his hand and led him to the dance floor near Kira and Flay. "You do look quite lovely."

"Thanks…" said Selena with a smile, with Mir catching a glance at the female who Kuzzey was now dancing with and smiled to herself as the song was now being heard by everyone present for this special occasion.

* * *

The PLANT's Aprilius One

However as this was going on five young teens were also busy each one training at the PLANT's each one was wearing a red uniform on them, each one was getting ready for an operation that they along with Commander Rau le Creuset Heliopolis well at least not yet.

"So does anyone know why we are attacking a neutral colony anyway I mean I'm pretty sure that Orb won't like this." The first asked who had orange hair, his name is Rusty Mackenzie.

"So what?" asked the silver-haired Yzak Joule, not in a good mood to say the least though apparently the information they received wouldn't be false. "Rumor has it that they're making weapons for the Earth Alliance and we can't let that slide can we?"

"Apparently the Naturals are more resourceful than we expected them to be huh?" added the tan-skinned Dearka Elsman with a laidback personality, needless to say that their commander wouldn't want to take any chances and risk fighting these new weapons should the EA get them online which wouldn't take much longer.

"Not only that, but this is what one of the spies managed to take as well." Said the voice of green haired Nicol Amalfi who out Of all the members of the Le Creuset team Nicol is the most open-hearted and pleasant with a strong sense of duty towards protecting the PLANT's Nicol feels it is his duty to fight for the safety of his homeland and for his parents honor.

While Yzak and Dearka are more forward in warfare, Nicol prefers to use a strategy more attuned to his capabilities, as he fights with caution and foresight. "So what is this then another mobile suite Nicol?" Asked the Navy blue haired Athrun Zala as he got up from where he was sitting to see what it was that their spies had taken photos off.

"I had a feeling that the Alliance would eventually create weapons that would be used against our machines, as Commander Le Creuset said, this was bound to happen…" answered the youngest redcoat within the entire team, having once heard from Rau himself that they would eventually need to turn the tide in the war before the EA does otherwise this war might take a turn for the worse. "The good news is it would take at least another month for the new weapons to be ready which would give us enough time to prepare for what is to come."

"However, we have been assigned the task of stopping the enemy from using them and we can't turn back from this" explained the blonde-haired mobile suit pilot Miguel Aiman, testing out the diagnostics of his orange-colored ZGMF-1017 GINN as he may be needing it for this future mission after all it has served him well when he was assigned with escorting the captured Republic of East Asia base Nova to L5 where it was rechristened Boaz. "Olor and Matthew are already informed of this and will be assisting us."

"Not only that, we shall have Walter Rand coming with us on the mission as well." Rau said with a smile while the five members of his Team all looked at him.

For a while everything was silent with the five before Yzak spoke up. "Sir are you sure that that really a good idea? I mean we all know how much he hates Naturals he will kill everyone there if he gets a chance." Yzak said with concern not really liking the guy all that much. Since, as far as Yzak was concerned Walter was a psycho in the making.

Even Yzak's team mate's felt the same, but before they could voice up they were interrupted but a female voice. "Do we really have much of a choice?" It was a brown-haired girl, who like Yzak, Dearka, Rusty, Athrun and Nicol, donned the red uniform of the ZAFT elites despite her uniform being the male version and needless to say, the silver-haired young man was a bit surprised by her joining the group.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked with a scowl, somewhat demanding an explanation of the female pilot Shiho Hahnenfuss as he didn't feel like a girl would be necessary for the upcoming mission.

"I was assigned to the Vesalius just like the rest of you were as I recall" she explained, remembering when she was first placed under Rau's command at some point after the Bloody Valentine Tragedy had taken place though Yzak had his arms crossed. "Like it or not, I'll be joining you from here on out."

"Whatever, just as long as you don't get yourself killed out there" he said, though to be perfectly honest, he'd rather have Shiho with them rather than Walter, whose personality is a lot similar to another ZAFT pilot… Ash Grey, someone he didn't want to even think about.

"Anyway I want you all to be ready for the attack next month so until then I want you all to train for the Mission as I want us all to be prepared." Rau said with a smile as all the young ZAFT plots gave a salute before they left.

Everyone just left the room with Yzak still moaning about Shiho going with them while Dearka and Rusty just laughed at their friend and that he was stuck with Shiho for the mission mainly Yzak knew Dearka wouldn't give him a rest in teasing him.

* * *

**A/N well guys that's it for this chapter next chapter is when it all starts the start with Kira and his friends in the war. And thanks for the wait I did want to wait before getting to the real start. Now I had Elle shown for a reason but I don't want to say so I will leave it to you to work out what it is and I hope you all like the dance that Kira and Flay had as I won't to work building their friendship first.**

**And just so you know what Shamano did with Elle is a a weaker version of what Kira, Mu, Rau and Rey can do when close to each other only he has to hold onto a person to feel them out and like I said not that strong.**

**And to all you Yzak and Shiho fans I hope your happy I adding her as I wanted to not push her off all the way to the sidelines and yes she will fight alongside Yzak and the others. Now please no flames if you have an ideas I'd like to hear them so until then please leave a review as it helps me know what you think and let's me know that you like the story and what I should do.**


End file.
